bensthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Three
The Walking Dead Season 3 Started On November 28th, 2012. The series is a spin-off of the popular AMC show, but is set in Macon, Georgia rather than Atlanta, Georgia. The Cast The second season has eleven major roles receive star Billing. *BENLINUS portrays series protagonist James Amazon. (6 episodes) *BENLINUS portrays Patricia Hen, the oldest member of the group who acts as the voice of reason. (4 episodes) *bad18life plays Trent Auditore, one of the two major antagonists of the season and member of the "Evil" group. (6 episodes) *Millzipede portrays Millie Cook, a fashion model, who becomes a mother in the season. (6 episodes) *iGoddess plays Vanessa Bliss, Paige's older sister who becomes one of the strongest fighters. (6 episodes) *BBobsessor portrays Jessica Collins, Brittany's aunt who is held prisoner in the "Evil" group. (6 episodes) *BENLINUS portrays Sgt. Apollo, the second antagonist of the season, and leader of the "Evil" group. (6 episodes) *BENLINUS portrays Monty Gammon, a member of the "Evil" group returning from the first season. (6 episodes) *BENLINUS portrays Tae Hyun, a gentle Asian giant who escapes the "Evil" group alon with Addison and Kimmy. (6 episodes) *janey portrays Kimmy Chang, an escapee of the "Evil" group who falls in love with Tae. (6 episodes) *Mittens portrays Addison Castillo, an escapee of the "Evil" group. (6 episodes) Co-Stars *iGoddess plays Paige Bliss, Vanessa's younger sister who becomes the group's medic. (6 episodes) *Hudspith portrays Martin Hudspith, James' second-in-command. (6 episodes) *77sparks77 plays Simon Corr, who has a spiritual and emotional journey throughout the season. (6 episodes) *Millzipede portrays Dan Todd, who has a baby girl with Millie. (6 episodes) *Millzipede portrays Brodi Todd, the first of Dan's children. (6 episodes) *Felipe123 plays Hunter Kings, a strong member of the college groups who regularly goes on runs. (1 episode) *BBobsessor plays Brittany Collins, who strives to find her kidnapped Aunt. (6 episodes) *Pepster101 plays Tim Rieley, an ex-FBI agent. (6 episodes) *Dolfan1010 plays Jordan Mariano, who becomes a minor antagonist with Angie and Trent. (3 episodes) *BENLINUS portrays Lt. Black, one of the military base survivors, and member of the "Evil" group. (4 episodes) *BENLINUS portrays Lt. Jimanez, one of the military base survivors, and member of the "Evil" group. (6 episodes) *BENLINUS portrays Ethan, one of the "Evil" group members. (5 episodes) *Maya10 plays Elizabeth Black, one of the "Evil" group members, who revolts against them. (6 episodes) *Felipe123 portrays Henry Daniels, Brenda's older brother, who revolts against the "Evil" group. (6 episodes) *Zrtuy plays Denver Scott, one of the "Evil" group members, who revolts against them. (6 episodes) *BENLINUS portrays "Loquacious", one of the "Evil" group members, who revolts against them. (6 episodes) Recurring Cast *BENLINUS plays the roles of: "Sned", "BigE", Marvin, Steven, Rafaella, Mark and Derrick Pierce. (2-6 episodes) *bigbro263 plays the roles of: Richard Joy, Matthew Joy, Todd Johnson and Josh Henderson. (4-6 episodes) *Mittens plays the role of: Raul Castillo. (1 episode) *Felipe123 plays the role of: Brenda Daniels. (2 episodes) *preznewton44 plays the role of: Cam Newton. (6 episodes) *Guess_Who plays the role of: Donald Davidson. (4 episodes) Episodes